IrohxAsamiA better fire bender
by etta.theepic
Summary: Asami is still heart broken over Mako, but can Iroh change that?


IROHSAMI

Everyone was surrounding a huge table; all sorts of food were spread across it. They were celebrating the gangs safe return from traveling. Korra sat at the end of the table next to Tahno and Bolin, Tenzin sat at the other end next to Pema and Lin, Bumi sat on one side of Lin and his sister sat on the other side of him. Next to Kya sat the air babies who joked around with Kya and Bumi. Across from Bumi was Asami, Iroh sat next to her -on the other side of Bolin- and Mako sat next to her –on the other side of Pema.

Everyone was laughing and conversing with each other, all but two were. Mako and Asami sat in silence as they ate. Finally Mako said something to his ex girlfriend. "I wanted to apology.. for the way I acted before I left. I want another try at this relationship."

His voice was so quiet only Asami and Pema heard it. Pema chose to ignore the situation; Asami ignored him and countined eating. "Come on 'Sami." He said and took her hand in his. "Please, you know I love you."

Asami politely slipped her hand out of his. "I am very grateful for your offer, but no thank you. Maybe you should try someone else."

Mako looked dumbstruck. "Please! Asami just one more chance!" he exclaimed quietly.

Asami pushed her self up from the table. "I said no, I came here for Korra and Bolin! Not to get back together with you! Why are you begging me anyway? Did Korra realize how much of a jerk bender you are and dumb your sorry butt? Maybe for someone better than you?" she didn't realize how silent the table had gotten and looked around. "I am so sorry everyone! Please excuse my behavior."

She quickly dismissed herself from the table and ran to the bathroom. Korra shot Mako a look and he looked away quickly. Korra got up from the table and marched over to the bathroom. "Hey." She knocked on the door. "Asami?"

"Go away!" said a wobbly voice.

Korra pouted. "Don't make me make a scene. I will! You know I will!"

Asami, afraid of making a bigger fool of herself, opened the door. Korra charged in and shut the door quickly locking it. "First I want to say sorry for getting you into this mess." She said awkwardly. "Second I want to say how I should've listened to you, yeah he is a jerk bender. But is that a real reason to waist your precious tears over?"

Korra waterbended Asami's tears away. "There's no reason to cry over immature firebender." Korra said making Asami laugh.

"What do you think I should do then?" Asami asked fixing her makeup in the mirror.

Korra's smile turned into a very sly smile. "Maybe! There's a firebender who is really mature and likes you. One that is five times the man as Mako."

Asami blushed knowing who she was talking about. "You think so?"

"I know so!"

Asami wrapped her arms around Korra in a hug, Korra awkwardly gave Asami a hug back.

"You wait her." Korra said unlocking the door, she opened the door and said to someone. "She's all yours."

Korra stepped out and Iroh stepped in. Asami began to flush furiously, she turned around to try to hide it. "Oh hi Iroh."

"Asami." He said clearing his throat.

"Is there something … uh… you wanted to talk about?"

Iroh fixed his collar. "I wanted to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine, it's just-" she stopped. "He is so aggravating! He thinks he can do whatever he wants and he can get whoever he wants just by flashing that pretty little smile of his and winking."

"You think he has a pretty smile?" Iroh asked all of a sudden flushed.

"Like a girl!" Asami laughed making Iroh laugh too.

Asami just rolled her eyes. "I wish I could find someone much better than him."

Iroh walked the empty space between them until Asami was in Iroh's arms. "W-what are y-"

Iroh cut her off with a kiss. Asami melted into his arms and kissed him back. "Is this better enough for you?" Iroh asked when their lips parted.

"So much better." She said before the began kissing again.

**Hey there, give me your honest opinion on what was good and what was bad. All complaints are welcomed :D  
I wanted to portray Asami and Korra as friends even though the Mako thing happened.. They were friends before the crew left Republic city. Did I do a good job doing that? **

**Also there may be more to come depending on what everyone things.  
**


End file.
